


A Night Out On the Town

by RT_Smut



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Creampie, Cuckquean, Exhibitionism, F/M, Filming, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex, Teaching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Ruby loves watching videos of her girlfriend Weiss fucking other men. Now Blake wants her girlfriend Yang to join in on the fun!? My commissions are closed until October.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Original Male Character(s), Ruby Rose/Original Male Character(s), Weiss Schnee/Original Male Character(s), Yang Xiao Long/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

“H-Have fun tonight Weiss!” Her girlfriend, Ruby, said to her as she threw on a trench coat and prepared to go out for the night. That along with a pair of white 3-inch high heels would be the only pieces of clothing that Weiss would be wearing tonight. 

“I always do Ruby, although I think you of all people would know that.” Weiss said.

Ruby began rubbing her thighs together and breathing heavily. She knew all too well what Weiss got up to on these nights. After all, it was Ruby who initially suggested it. It took some convincing, or rather, a lot of convincing on Ruby’s part to get Weiss to initially go along with what she wanted, which was going out at night wearing next to nothing and finding random men to fuck. Not only that, but Ruby also wanted Weiss to take photos and videos of her encounters and send them directly to her. Weiss vehemently refused at first. She loved Ruby too much to even consider sleeping with other people while they were together. But, after months and months of constant begging Weiss finally relented and agreed to do it once, if only to get Ruby off her back about it. 

Weiss’ first time was incredibly awkward. She couldn’t bring herself to wear almost nothing as Ruby had requested so she went out on the streets of Vale on a Friday night and tried her best to pick up a guy to fuck quickly. Weiss felt awful the entire time she was fucking her first guy that first night, fearing that Ruby would change her mind and break up with her afterwards. The very few pictures she took all had her face hidden, just to be sure that no tears appeared in frame. She didn’t want Ruby to feel guilty about her crying. 

The most stressful moment of Weiss’ life was when she sent the first batch of photos to Ruby. She thought for sure that Ruby would break up with her. Weiss especially thought that was the case when it took almost half an hour for Ruby to respond. But when she did, all she sent was one word. 

“MORE!!!” 

Since then, Weiss made it a point to go out at least once a week to find some guys to fuck, for Ruby’s sake, of course. It started off slow at first. Weiss would find one guy to fuck in a night and then spend the rest of the night with Ruby. Although, every time Weiss would come back Ruby would be far too occupied masturbating to the pictures and eventually, videos, of Weiss fucking strange men. Seeing how happy fucking other men made Ruby, Weiss started making a point to find more men to have sex with. 

On an average night, Weiss could get two men to have sex with at least. Her all-time record however was seven. It was after the Vytal festival tournament That Weiss managed to find a group of six men to gang bang. The video of that encounter kept Ruby busy for almost two weeks. Ruby begged Weiss to try and arrange more gang bangs and every time Weiss would have to remind Ruby how difficult it was to arrange something like that. So, Ruby was typically happy if Weiss could get two men and send her ample videos and pictures. 

“So where are you going to go tonight?” Ruby asked. 

Weiss shrugged, “I don’t know. Might try one of the bars downtown. Since it’s a nice night I might just take them to an alley and fuck there.” 

Hearing that seemed to excite Ruby even more. “Please, please, please record it Weiss!!!” Ruby said as she tightly hugged her. 

“I will, don’t worry! But in order for me to record  _ anything _ you have to let go of me.” Weiss said as she tried to pull herself free from Ruby. 

“Oh, sorry!” Ruby said. 

Weiss giggled, “It’s fine. I’ll be back whenever!” She said as she started heading out the door. 

“Wait! I wanna come too!” Yang said. 

Weiss and Ruby both raised their eyebrows as they turned to look at Yang. 

“Y-You know what I’m doing, right?” Weiss asked. 

“Of course! How could I not? Ruby won’t shut up about it!” Yang said. 

“Is Blake okay with this?” Ruby asked. 

“Who do you think suggested it in the first place!?” Yang said, sounding exasperated. 

“It’s true.” Blake said, walking through the doorway of their dorm room and pushing past Weiss. 

“So, you have the same kink as Ruby then?” Weiss asked Blake. 

Blake nodded and blushed, “Yeah… I’ve actually wanted to do this for longer than Ruby. Who do you think introduced her to this idea?” 

“That’s… certainly surprising Blake. I didn’t think you were the type.” Weiss said. 

“You wouldn’t believe how surprised I was!” Yang said. 

“Enough talking! Are you going to go now or what!?” Ruby asked Weiss. 

Weiss chuckled, “I’m going! I’m going. Are you ready to go too, Yang?” 

Yang opened up the trench coat she was wearing and flashed her team her naked body, save for the golden high heels she was wearing. “Does that answer your question?” 

Ruby was too stunned to respond so she left it to Weiss. “Let’s go then! We’re wasting time.” 

A few moments later Weiss and Yang were out the door and slammed it shut behind them. 

“So, what do you normally do while you wait for Weiss to send you pictures or videos?” Blake asked. 

Ruby shrugged. “Nothing much. I usually just play with myself until Weiss sends me something. Then I  _ really _ start playing with myself.” 

“What if I said I had a better way of keeping ourselves entertained while we wait?” Blake said. 

Ruby gave Blake a devilish grin, “I’m listening…” 

******

“So, how does this usually go?” Yang asked Weiss. 

“What do you mean?” Weiss asked. 

“I mean, how do you go about picking up guys and fucking them immediately?” 

Weiss’ jaw hit the floor as she looked at Yang, completely stunned. “Are  _ you _ of all people asking  _ me _ that question?” 

“Yeah? You have a lot more experience with this sort of thing than me. To be honest, I’ve only ever been with one guy before.” Yang admitted. 

“So then, why did you agree to do this? You realize the idea is to get fucked by as many guys as possible, right?” Weiss asked. 

“I know, I know. You don’t have to remind me. It’s just that Blake and I have been together for over a year now and I’ve always felt like there was something… I don’t know… missing from our sex life. Blake never seems to be very into it and only seems to want to have sex for my sake. So, when she brought up this idea and saw how  _ excited _ it made her I knew this was just something that I had to do if I wanted to make her happy. Makes sense?” Yang explained. 

Weiss nodded. “I totally get what you mean. It was the same with Ruby. And if the results are the same with Blake and you as it was with me and Ruby then I know you’re both going to love this!” 

Yang smiled, “That’s reassuring. So, I forgot to ask: But where exactly are we going?” 

“Since it’s Friday night the club downtown will be packed. It’s gonna be so easy to get guys to fuck us.” Weiss said as she began taking off her trench coat. 

Yang blushed, “What are you doing!? Someone’s gonna see you!”

Weiss looked at Yang like she was crazy and said, “Yeah. That’s the point. Do you not understand the reason we’re out here tonight?” 

“I understand, but shouldn’t you wait until you’ve found someone to have sex with before you start taking off your clothes? Better yet, wait until the two of you are alone!?” 

“But, if I’m naked now it’ll be a lot easier to find someone to fuck, right? And if I do that then I won’t have to go all the way downtown to find someone. To be honest, I usually almost never make it downtown before I find at least one guy to fuck. The only reason I wear a coat in the first place is to get off campus. There’s no way in hell Ozpin or any of the other professors would ever let a student leave Beacon naked.” Weiss explained. 

“You have a point I guess. But, do you really have to get naked on the airship!? Isn’t that a bit too close to Beacon?” Yang asked. 

“Relax, I’ve fucked on this ship a bunch of times before and never been caught once!” Weiss said, seeming to be proud of herself. 

“I think I’ll wait a bit to take off my coat. I’m just not too sure…” Yang said. 

“That’s fine! Don’t push yourself into doing anything you don’t want to Yang. When I first started I still felt shy undressing in a hotel room with only one guy there! Feel free to join me whenever you’re ready!” Weiss said. She put her arm around Yang’s shoulder, trying to reassure her. 

But all that did was make Yang even more uncomfortable. She became  _ very _ aware of Weiss’ naked body. Her petite, slender frame, along with her small, perky breasts which were topped with hard pink nipples the size of dimes. Yang had always thought Weiss was a very attractive girl, and if given the chance would fuck her in a heartbeat. But, she didn’t want to ruin her little sister’s first serious relationship, so Yang always held herself back. But damn if Weiss wasn’t making that difficult right now. 

The airship had begun making its descent into Vale when a young man approached Weiss and Yang. He looked slightly nervous and was fidgeting a lot with his fingers. He looked to be a couple of years older than Weiss and Yang and was the same height as Yang. 

Weiss gave him a sultry look and asked, “Can I help you?” 

“Who? Me?” The young man asked. 

“Do you see anyone else around that I could be talking to? I mean, other than my gorgeous blonde friend here?” Weiss said, tightening her arm around Yang’s shoulder. 

“I-I guess not.” The man said. 

The three of them looked around the bay of the airship and it was true. There wasn’t another person to be seen. 

“So, I’m going to ask again. Can I help you?” Weiss repeated. She slightly opened her legs and showed the young man her hairless pussy. 

“I-I-I was just wondering if… maybe…” He stammered. 

Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed, “Tell you what. If you can tell me, in person, out loud, what you want to do to me, I’ll let you do it.”

The man’s face lit up and a huge grin crossed his face, “R-Really!? In that case… uhhh… Can I get a blowjob from you?” 

“Just a blowjob?” Weiss asked. 

“Oh wow… uhm, could I also… maybe have sex with you too!?” 

Weiss let go of Yang’s neck and stood up. “Tell you what,” she began, “If you can withstand my blowjob and not cum too fast I’ll think about letting you fuck me. How does that sound?” 

“D-Deal!” The young man said as he began hastily unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants. 

“Oh, there is… one small catch though.” Weiss said. 

The man stopped and looked slightly dejected, “I knew it. How much is this gonna cost?” 

“It’s nothing like that. You just have to agree to let my friend here film us. Is that alright with you?” Weiss asked as she started getting down on her knees. 

“Of course! If that’s all I have to do and not pay anything! Absolutely!” The young man said. 

Weiss turned her head to Yang and gave her a small nod. Yang picked up on the signal and pulled out her scroll and started filming. The young man already had his fully-erect dick out and Weiss’s face was just a couple of inches away from the head. Yang moved out of her seat to get a better angle of Weiss, who was already moving her face closer and closer to the dick. By the time Yang got into a good position Weiss was already licking the head. 

“Oh fuck!” The young man moaned. 

Weiss smiled as she took the head of the cock into her mouth. She closed her lips around the head and began sucking it gently, causing the man to moan again. She then swirled her tongue around the head and began ever so slightly bobbing her head up and down, just enough for him to feel the movement but not enough for the cock head to leave her mouth. It only took a few seconds of that for the young man to moan loudly and for his entire body to shudder in pleasure. 

“Oh, please don’t stop! It feels so good.” The man moaned. 

Yang was blushing furiously as she watched Weiss suck dick like a pro. She seemed to know all of the right buttons to hit to drive this young man absolutely wild, even though they had only met a few moments ago. Despite Yang’s embarrassment, she kept recording. She kept her hand as steady as she could on the scroll, determined not to miss a second of this action. But it became more difficult for Yang to keep her hand steady as Weiss swallowed more of the young man’s cock. In a single motion the heiress managed to take all seven inches of the cock with ease. 

“Oh my God! I’m gonna cum!” The young man moaned. 

He placed his hands on the back of Weiss’ head and began thrusting into her throat. This didn’t seem to phase Weiss whatsoever. She giggled into the cock and bobbed her head faster and faster. 

“Shit! Shit! I can’t hold on anymore!” The young man moaned. 

All of a sudden Weiss pulled her mouth off of the cock, which made a wet popping sound. The young man’s cock twitched and throbbed in the cool open air of the airship. Even Yang could tell it was aching for release. 

“Why did you stop?” He asked. 

“Well I want to feel good too!” Weiss said as she stood up and turned around. She braced herself against the window and said, “Now hurry up and fuck me. And make sure you don’t cum too fast!” 

“W-We’ll see about that.” The young man said. “I’m already at my limit here.” 

“This is your one chance to fuck an heiress, so you better not disappoint or I’ll make sure you never work a day in your life.” Weiss said as she spread her legs open. 

“Wait…” The gears started to turn in his head as he looked at Weiss a bit longer. “Are you… Weiss Schnee by any chance?” 

“You figured it out! Now here’s your reward!” Weiss said as she spread her legs open as far as she could while still standing straight. 

“Oh fuck…” The young man groaned as he stepped towards Weiss and rested his cock on her ass. 

Yang’s hands were shaking like crazy as she continued to film. She had never seen this side of Weiss before. Yang knew that Weiss was a confident person but never considered that trait would carry over to sex. Regardless, Yang kept filming to the best of her ability as the young man moved his cock down Weiss’ ass until it reached her pussy. Yang held her breath as she waited for what she knew was about to happen. 

The young man hesitated before entering. He took a couple of deep breaths to try and reduce his sensitivity and last a bit longer. But Weiss was becoming impatient. 

“Hurry up and fuck me already! I don’t have all fucking day you know!” Weiss shouted. 

“Y-Yes Ma’am!” He said as he thrusted his cock into Weiss’ pussy. 

Both of them moaned as his cock completely filled her tight pussy. The young man shuddered in pleasure and stopped thrusting. 

“Fuck! I’m really about to cum!” He moaned. 

Weiss started moving back and forth, fucking his cock while he tried to stay in place. “You better not cum! I need to make a good video for my girlfriend and that can’t happen if you cum too fast!” 

“Fuck! I can’t! Here it comes!!!” The young man moaned. 

Before Weiss could say or do anything she felt him cumming deep inside of her pussy. She couldn’t help but moan as she felt the young man’s hot, sticky load fill her to the brim. With what the young man lacked in stamina he made up for with his cum. Weiss couldn’t remember the last time someone had pumped her so full of cum in a single load. She could even feel it leaking out of her while the man was still cumming. The sensation alone was almost enough to make Weiss cum, but not quite. She huffed in disappointment as the young man pulled out of her. 

“That was amazing… Thank you so much Weiss!” The young man said as he began pulling his pants up. 

“Disappointing. Get out of my sight!” Weiss ordered. 

The young man frantically looked around for somewhere to go that was out of sight of the two women. The only place he could go that would be out of sight of them was the bathroom, and that’s where he headed without saying another word to Weiss. 

“Did you record all that?” Weiss asked. 

Yang nodded and handed Weiss the scroll. 

“Well you have to hit stop at some point!” Weiss said as she stopped the recording. 

“Sorry about that. I was a bit distracted.” Yang said. 

“No matter. Now I just have to send it to Ruby…” Weiss said to herself as she tapped the screen of the scroll repeatedly. 

“Do you think she’ll like it?” Yang asked. 

“A bit. She always  _ loves _ watching me suck dick. But I think she’ll be even more disappointed by his performance than I was.” Weiss said. 

“I guess that means you’re not done for the night, huh?” Yang asked. 

“You mean  _ we’re _ not done for the night! You want to make Blake happy, don’t you?” Weiss asked. 

Yang nodded. 

“Then we’ve got to find you some dick for yourself!” Weiss said as the airship landed on the ground. 

*****

“Are you sure about this?” Ruby asked Blake. 

“It’ll be fine! Don’t be such a worry wart!” Blake said as she opened the door to their dorm room. 

Before her stood a short, stocky man. He wasn’t all that bad-looking and even had some muscle on him. But more importantly, this was someone who Blake and Ruby had never met before. 

“I’m here about the ad.” The man said. 

“Perfect! Come on in!” Blake said as she stepped to the side. 

The man walked into the dorm room and looked around. “Wow, this place looks the exact same as when I went to school here.” He mused. 

Ruby and Blake ignored his comment as Blake started undressing. 

“I really don’t know about this, Blake.” Ruby repeated, “What if Yang and Weiss find out?” 

“I’m sure they’ll understand. Hell, they might even have the same kink we do!” Blake said as she finished undressing. 

Much like Yang and Weiss, the only thing Blake was wearing was a pair of onyx black high heels. Ruby had stood up and also began undressing when she received a series of notifications on her scroll. She squealed with glee when she saw who they were from. 

“Weiss sent over the first set of pictures and videos!!!” Ruby exclaimed. 

“Let me see!” Blake said, shoving her way past their guest to get a look at the screen. 

Ruby scrolled through the pictures and videos. All of them seemed to feature Weiss with Yang nowhere to be seen. 

“I’m sorry Blake, looks like it’s just Weiss in these ones.” Ruby said. 

“Oh…” Blake said as she slumped her shoulders and began walking back across the room. 

“I-I’m sure that Weiss and Yang are hard at work working on Yang’s video and will send it any minute!” Ruby said, trying to cheer up Blake. 

Blake cracked a small smile, “Yeah, you’re probably right.” She said. 

“Of course I’m right! Now I can watch this video while you have fun with our guest!” Ruby said as she started making herself more comfortable on her own bed. 

Blake turned and looked at the man once again and gave him a devilish smirk. “So you read the ad, right?” She asked. 

“Of course!” He answered. 

“And you agree with everything that was posted?” Blake asked. 

“Yes! Everything.” 

“Even the part where you have to do whatever I say?” She asked. 

“Yes!” He answered. 

Blake smiled, “Perfect! Now lie down on that bed there and get naked.” 

While the man was complying with Blake’s orders Ruby had already made herself plenty comfortable on her bed and already had a hand down her pants and was frantically rubbing her pussy as she watched Weiss suck a strange man’s cock. As soon as Ruby began touching herself she blushed over how wet she already was. She knew without even looking there was a noticeable wet spot on her panties and maybe even her pajama bottoms. 

Blake on the other hand was about to have some fun of her own. She sat down on the man’s stomach and began rubbing herself against him, moaning softly as she did. The man responded by grabbing onto her hips. 

“Nope, you’re not allowed to do that.  _ I’m  _ the one in control tonight.” Blake said as she slapped his hands away and started grinding again. 

Ruby moaned on the other side of the room. She was close to cumming already after watching only a couple of minutes of Weiss sucking dick. She plunged a finger all the way inside of her pussy and began thrusting it frantically in and out. 

“Oh! Weiss! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! I’m cumming!!!” Ruby squealed. 

Ruby lifted her hips off the bed and dropped the scroll with the video still playing as she came hard. Her legs locked in place and she found herself unable to move her hips back onto the bed while she came. Her pussy clenched down hard on her finger, making it nearly impossible to take it out, not that she was planning to anytime soon. After almost a full minute of cumming Ruby’s orgasm finally subsided and she collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard. Being completely spent, she rolled her head over to her left and started watching what Blake was up to on her bed. 

Blake had begun inching her body down, moving it ever so closer to the man’s throbbing erection. The man began whimpering. 

“Shut up! You make anymore noise and I won’t fuck you.” Blake sternly said. 

The man immediately closed his mouth and stopped making any noise. Blake smiled at his quick obedience and decided to reward him. She shifted her body down even more until she felt her ass touch the man’s dick, which caused him to moan. 

“What did I say about making noise?” Blake asked. 

“I’m sorry!” He said.

“Shut up!” Blake shouted. 

Although she should have punished him, Blake was too horny to care. She lifted her body off of her guest for just a moment. Long enough to move her pussy right over the throbbing cock and then she lowered herself onto it. 

“Oh fuck…” Blake moaned. 

“I’m sorry!” The man suddenly moaned. 

Before Blake could ask what he was apologizing for she felt his cock throb and started shooting a thick load of cum deep inside of her. Blake didn’t pull off of him and let him finish cumming inside of her instead of pulling off and ruining his orgasm. She had something else in mind to punish him. 

“So, is that it?” The man asked as he finished cumming. 

Blake chuckled and then said, “Not by a long shot. You belong to the two of us all fucking night.” 

*****

Yang and Weiss had finally arrived in the city of Vale. It was fairly late at night so there were very few people walking around. Which Yang was thankful for because that meant that there were less people around to see Weiss as she never bothered to put on her trench coat again. The night air was slightly cool and made Weiss’ nipples hard. As Yang glanced at Weiss’ breasts she instinctively clenched her trench coat tightly. 

“Aren’t you going to put your coat back on?” Yang asked.

“Why would I? Wearing it just wastes time. Not only does it take time to take off and put back on, but with being naked, people immediately know what you’re offering and are less afraid to ask for it.” Weiss explained. 

Yang couldn’t deny there was some sense in Weiss’ logic. She loosened her grip on her coat and looked around. From what Yang could see, there was nobody else around. They were in a residential part of Vale so it made sense. Yang looked down at her coat and took a deep breath. 

“Are you finally going to take that thing off now?” Weiss asked. 

“I’m thinking about it.” Yang said. 

“You should just do it and get it over with. It’s like jumping into a cold pool. The first couple of seconds are the worst but after that it’s so refreshing!” Weiss said as she spun around, showing anyone who might have been watching her full nude body. 

Yang blushed again. As much as she didn’t want to do this she wanted to make Blake happy even more. And this was the first step in making her girlfriend happy. Yang took a couple of quick breaths and whispered, 

“Fuck it!” 

She then grabbed the center of her coat and yanked it open. She clenched her eyes shut as she held the coat open and just stood there. The cool night air was already making her nipples hard. She had never felt so naked before. Yang wondered how Weiss could do this willingly every week. 

“There you go!” Weiss shouted. “Show the world them big titties!” 

“Weiss!!!” Yang shouted. 

“What?” 

“Someone’s going to hear!” 

“Isn’t that what you want? Me shouting will definitely attract some attention.” Weiss explained. 

Yang sighed, “Fine. Do what you want I guess.” 

“Yay! A-hem!” Weiss said, clearing her throat. “Who wants to fuck a couple of hot girls!? Did I mention one of us has  _ giant _ titties!?” Weiss shouted. 

Yang wanted to bury her face into the ground and die. She was so embarrassed. She never thought Weiss would say something like that. 

It seemed to work though. A few moments after Weiss shouted that a couple of very attractive men came out of one of the houses and made a beeline for the two of them. 

“Here we go, Yang. Are you ready?” 

“Ready as I’ll ever be…”


	2. Chapter 2

The two men were approaching Weiss and Yang far too quickly for Yang’s liking. Her mind suddenly filled with doubt. She began worrying that Blake would change her mind as soon as she saw the video of her fucking some random guy. Yang couldn’t help but fidget profusely as one of the two men stood in front of her a couple of feet away. 

“You ladies look like you wanna party!” The man in front of Yang said. 

“I...I…” Yang stammered. 

Weiss gave Yang a side eye and nudged her as she said, “Why yes, we are! That’s what my friend here was trying to say, right?” 

“I...I…” Yang continued to stammer. 

“Give us one moment, won’t you?” Weiss said as she turned her and Yang away from the men. She then harshly whispered to her, “What the fuck are you doing!? This is what you and Blake wanted, right?” 

“I don’t know about this. I mean, what if Blake changes her mind and ends up hating me?” Yang asked. 

Weiss sighed and gave Yang a warm smile. “I know exactly how you feel. Believe me, I really do. I had the same fear when I first started doing this for Ruby. I thought for sure that she would immediately break up with me as soon as I sent her the first video.  _ Instead _ , what happened was Ruby sent me countless heart emojis and jumped my bones as soon as I came back to the dorms.” Weiss chuckled, “I don’t think Ruby let me have any sleep that night.” 

Yang managed to relax a little. “Is that all really true?” She asked. 

Weiss nodded, “Yeah, I think you and Blake were off on a training mission or something so you didn’t get to see the extent of it.” 

A light bulb seemed to go off in Yang’s head. “Wait. Is that why you fell asleep during Oobleck’s history exam?” 

Weiss nodded again. “I don’t know why Ruby was so insistent on  _ that _ night when I knew she had studying to do.” 

Yang full-on laughed. 

Weiss smiled again, “Are you ready to do this?” She asked. 

“Yeah, I think so. Thanks, Weiss.” 

“Anytime.” 

Yang and Weiss both stood up and turned around at the same time. “Alright! So whose dick do I get to suck?” Yang asked. 

“That would be me.” The man standing in front of Yang said. 

“And I get the Ice Queen.” The other man said. 

“Sounds lovely!” Weiss said. “Yang, isn’t there something you’re forgetting?” 

Yang was already down on her knees when Weiss asked her that. She gave her a look of confusion. “No, I don’t - Wait! The video!” 

“The what?” Yang’s partner asked. 

“If you want to fuck us you have to agree to let us film the experience.” Yang explained as she quickly went back to her trench coat, which was still laying on the ground, and fished her scroll out of it. 

“Deal!” Both of the men said without hesitation. 

“Perfect!” Weiss said as she pulled out her own scroll. 

Both women handed their scrolls to their respective partners after they started their recordings. Yang and Weiss both got on their knees and started undressing their partners. 

“I trust I don’t need to tell you how to suck dick?” Weiss asked. 

“Of course not!” Yang snapped back as she pulled down her partner’s pants. 

“Hey, I was just asking. Can’t be too sure with how apprehensive you’ve been about everything so far tonight.” 

Something about Weiss’ tone as she said that irked Yang. She hated being talked down to. She yanked down her partner’s boxers and his eight inch erection sprang free, nearly hitting Yang in the face. She grabbed the base of his shaft and looked right into the camera. She wanted to show Weiss that not only was she not going to be apprehensive anymore, but she was also going to get her man off faster than Weiss. Show her up at her own game. 

Weiss had barely unbuckled her partner’s belt when she noticed Yang already deepthroating the cock in front of her. Weiss bit her lip as she couldn’t help but stare at Yang take a cock of that size so deep so easily. 

“What are you doing!?” Weiss’ partner asked her. 

Weiss snapped her attention back to her partner’s jeans and said, “Sorry.” As she continued undressing him. 

Weiss’ partner looked at Yang enthusiastically fellating her partner and groaned. “Fuck… I’d be so fuckin’ happy if you could suck me even half as good as your blonde friend.” He chuckled, “Holy shit! Look at her go! She looks like a real pro!” 

Weiss felt a pang of jealousy course through her body. She was so used to simply going at her own pace when she sucked strangers’ dicks since they were normally simply happy to get their dicks sucked by such a beautiful young woman. But now, there was a direct comparison for Weiss. She couldn’t send a video to Ruby of her lazily sucking cock when her sister was most likely in frame swallowing cock like it was the most delicious thing in the world. Now, Weiss had a point to prove. She had to prove to Ruby, to Yang, to these men, all of the skills she had picked up in the past few months of doing this. 

Weiss started directly at the rock hard cock in front of her. It was definitely on the larger side, but still not quite the biggest cock she had dealt with in her life. From what she remembered of Yang’s partner’s cock before it disappeared inside of the blonde’s mouth, it was either the same size or a bit smaller than the cock Weiss currently had in front of her. But that didn’t matter, all that mattered was how Weiss performed in the next couple of minutes. 

She wrapped her small, delicate hand around the thick shaft of her partner’s cock and began stroking it gingerly. 

“Aw come on! You have to do better than a hand - FUCK!” Weiss’ partner suddenly moaned loudly as she swallowed the entire length of his cock with ease. 

Weiss’ eyes immediately began tearing up. She had never deepthroat a cock before, let alone one of this size and was struggling not to gag on it. The main way she prevented herself from gagging was by quickly bobbing her head up and down the entire length of the cock. As Weiss was doing this she quickly glanced over to Yang to see how she was fairing. 

The cock Yang was sucking still didn’t seem to have an effect on her. She was bobbing her head up and down, and even pressing her lips against her partner’s stomach, holding his cock in her mouth for five, even ten seconds at a time before she pulled away. Just before Weiss turned her focus back onto her partner she saw Yang’s partner start thrusting his cock in and out of her mouth. 

Weiss’ partner must have gotten the same idea as he was watching Yang along with Weiss. He grabbed the back of Weiss’ head and started fucking her face. Weiss couldn’t hold back the gagging now. Every time her partner thrusted his cock into her mouth and down her throat she coughed onto him. But Weiss couldn’t back down, not yet, not before Yang. Weiss grabbed onto her partner’s thigh and held on to keep herself in place as he continued to assault her throat. The seconds felt like hours to Weiss. Her throat and chest burned from the lack of oxygen. She desperately needed to breathe. But, she needed to show up Yang even more. Through the tears in her eyes, Weiss looked back to Yang once again. Her partner was making short, quick thrusts with the entire length of his cock buried deep in her throat. However, Weiss was delighted to see that Yang was finally showing signs of struggling. Her eyes were completely wide as tears began forming on the edges of them. For just a moment, Weiss was able to forget her own pain as she reveled in Yang’s. As Weiss smiled at the blonde’s pain, her lips tightened around the cock in her mouth, causing her partner to moan loudly. 

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum!!!” Weiss’ partner moaned. 

She squealed in delight. There was no way she was about to let Yang show her up on her first outing. But, Weiss’ delight was quickly squandered as she felt the first hot, thick rope of cum erupt out of her partner’s cock and flow down her throat. It was incredibly difficult for Weiss to keep up without choking, and she nearly did a couple of times. But thankfully, this is where her experience paid off. In quick succession she managed to completely swallow each new rope of cum her partner shot out. Somehow, Weiss managed to keep pace until he was completely finished. At which point she pulled away until the cock was completely out of her mouth and began coughing violently. 

“Damn, Weiss. I thought you said you had done this before?” Yang said. 

Once Weiss had finished coughing she looked over at Yang and her partner. She was sitting on her knees but was looking at Weiss with a huge grin on her face. Cum trickled down the corners of her mouth and down her chin. 

“Wait. When did you -” Weiss started saying before Yang cut her off. 

“A few seconds before you, admittedly. But still, I can’t believe I actually finished before you! Do you know how long it’s been since I last sucked a dick!? Maybe  _ I’m _ the one who needs to be teaching here.” Yang said. 

Weiss was furious. She had sucked at least a dozen dicks in the past month alone! How could a novice like Yang show her up!? Weiss felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her. She buried her face in her hands as her face turned red. 

“Hey, for what it’s worth I thought that was an incredible blowjob!” Weiss’ partner said. 

“Shut up!” Weiss snapped. “No matter. You may be better at giving blowjobs than me but I bet I’m better at everything else!” 

Yang chuckled. “Oh, like titfucking?” She said as she grabbed her boobs and pushed them up. 

Weiss scowled at Yang. “Ok, fine. Two things. But I know without a doubt I can take a dick in my ass better than you!” 

Yang all of a sudden looked very uncomfortable. She looked away from Weiss and instead started looking at the ground. 

Weiss smirked, “What’s the matter? Haven’t done anal before?” 

“O-Of course I have!” Yang stammered. 

“In that case it shouldn’t be a problem if you let that handsome man standing beside you there fuck you in the ass, right?” Weiss asked. 

“Yang quickly stood up and shouted, “Of course not!” She looked at her partner and saidm “W-What are you waiting for? Stick your dick in my ass already!” 

“Did you want me to do anything with the dick-sucking video? ‘Cause I stopped recording after I came.” Yang’s partner said. 

“Oh! That’s right! Can you send that video to Blake on my contacts list? It should be the top one.” Yang said. 

“I think I got it.” He said as he tapped the screen a few times. 

“And I assume you want me to do the same?” Weiss’ partner asked her. 

“Yes, but send the video to Ruby.” Weiss said. 

“What are you girls doing with these videos? Trying to make your friends jealous of how much action you’re getting or something?” Yang’s partner asked. 

Weiss and Yang both grinned at each other and Weiss said, “Something like that. Now, as soon as that video is finished uploading come over here and fuck my ass!” 

*****

Blake got off of her partner once she was done with him. She was so pent up and horny waiting for the first video from Yang to come through that she ended up cumming twice and making the man cum many more times. However, despite how many times he already came, after Blake got off of him he was still as hard as ever. But, Blake didn’t want to wear herself out too much and not be able to masturbate to Yang’s video so she elected to take a break. It was very fortunate timing too: Just a couple of minutes after Blake got off her partner she got a notification on her scroll from Yang. 

“This is it! It has to be!” Blake excitedly said as she hastily went through the process of unlocking her scroll and opening the message from Yang. 

“Haah ~ Haah ~” Blake was breathing heavily as she looked at the thumbnail of the video. It was Yang on her knees with a large cock in her mouth. 

“I can’t believe she actually did it! I’ve never been this happy before!!!” Blake screamed. 

“Wow, Blake. I’ve never seen you this… energetic before.” Ruby said as she looked at her scroll, hoping for a similar notification. 

“I have to masturbate. Right now.” Blake said as she looked over at her bed, which still had a large man sitting on it. “You. Off.” 

He planted his feet on the ground and stood up. “Ruby, entertain our guest while I watch this.” Blake said with drool dripping down her chin. 

Just then, Ruby received a video message from Weiss. “Aw! But I just got a video too! Can’t I wait until after I watch it to fuck him?” Ruby asked. 

“I don’t fucking care. You two figure it out.” Blake said as she jumped into her bed and proceeded to get comfortable. 

The man walked over to Ruby’s bed. She looked down at his still-hard cock and bit her lip. For some reason, she really wanted to have that big cock inside of her. But at the same time, she  _ really _ wanted to masturbate to the video Weiss just sent her. 

“I’m sorry, but can you just wait until I finish getting off to this video before I have sex with you?” Ruby asked. 

The man shook his head and said, “I’ve had my eye on you Red from the moment I walked in here. Now here’s what’s gonna happen. You can watch the video if you want, but I’m going to pin you down to this bed and fuck the shit out of you. Got it?” 

Ruby cowered a bit. This man was much, much larger than her and even with her huntress training she knew she didn’t stand a chance against the sheer size of this man. She sighed and decided to make his job easier for him. She flipped around onto her stomach and held the scroll in front of her face, her bare ass facing the horny man. 

“Well, hurry up and - URGH!” Ruby suddenly grunted in pain as the man rammed his cock deep inside of Ruby’s pussy. 

It was much larger than she was expecting. She could feel it stretching the walls of her pussy with every thrust. While Ruby hadn’t technically had sex with a man before this, she did let Weiss use a strap-on on her once. She thought that was enough practice to easily take a real cock. But, as Ruby continued to grunt with each thrust she knew how much of a mistake she had made. 

Trying to disregard the pain, Ruby turned her attention to the screen in front of her. The man was causing her body to shake so much that it took Ruby a couple of tries to finally hit the play button on the video. But once she did, Ruby was treated to one of the best blowjob videos she had ever seen from Weiss. 

On the other side of the room Blake was in heaven. She had already had one orgasm from watching the video. It happened as soon as Yang first took the dick into her mouth. Blake had never seen a more erotic sight. That was, until she witnessed her blonde girlfriend start deepthroating the monster cock. Blake had never known Yang knew how to suck dick so well. She even began wondering if Yang lied to her about her sexual history. Maybe she had slept with more guys than she originally let on? Or, maybe Yang was already sleeping around with other men before Blake asked her to record it. The thought of Yang cheating on Blake before this, with a boy from school, maybe in an empty classroom while Blake was frantically searching for her, drove Blake absolutely wild. 

“OH YANG! I’M CUMMING!!!” Blake screamed at the top of her lungs as her second orgasm from the video ripped through her. 

Ruby covered her ear with one hand as she used the other to keep holding up the phone. She never knew Blake was such a cuckquean before this, even more than her, and  _ that _ was saying something. Despite the huge cock reshaping her insides, Ruby was feeling incredible from watching Weiss’ video. Ruby moaned as she started deepthroating the cock in her mouth, something she had never seen Weiss do before. Her orgasm quickly started to build as she watched Weiss struggle more and more to simply breathe. 

_ Am I getting turned on by watching Weiss get hurt? _ Ruby thought to herself. That was something Ruby knew she would definitely have to explore later. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt the man fuck her harder and faster than ever. Ruby mewled in pain as she felt the cock slam against her cervix with each thrust. 

“P-Please, be more gentile!” Ruby begged, “You can fuck me as long as you want, just please don’t be so rough!” 

“It feels way too fucking good to stop!” The man moaned. 

He clawed his fingers into Ruby’s round, plump ass as he lifted her ass up into the air just a little to give himself a better angle to drive his cock even deeper inside of her. Ruby yelped in pain over and over with each thrust. But, as Ruby looked back to the video the pleasure returned. The cock was buried all the way inside of Weiss’ throat and although it was barely in frame, Ruby could make out the slight throat movements on Weiss, indicating to her that she was swallowing cum. Seeing that drove Ruby crazy. She was so used to seeing Weiss be in control in these videos. Ruby never realized how amazing it would be to see her girlfriend be the one dominated for once. 

“FUCK! I’m cumming!!!” Ruby screamed. 

At the same time, the man fucking her plunged the entire length of his cock inside of Ruby’s pussy and came. Ruby squirmed as she felt cum filling her pussy and even her unprotected womb. Being faithful to Weiss, Ruby saw no point in getting any form of birth control. This was definitely going to be something Ruby would have to worry about later. 

But right now, Ruby was moaning over and over again as the video finished. Her orgasm kept going though, prolonged by the cock spurting its hot, potent seed inside of her pussy. Even after they were both finished, the man kept his cock inside of Ruby, panting heavily. 

“Are you going to take it out now or…” Ruby trailed off, waiting for an answer. 

“No fucking way. Your pussy is so goddamn good and tight! I just want to keep fucking it forever!” He said. 

“Y-You can’t do that!” Ruby argued, “Tell him he can’t do that, Blake!” 

“OH FUCK YES! SWALLOW THAT CUM YOU FUCKING WHORE!!!” Blake screamed at her scroll. 

She had rewound the part of the video of Yang happily swallowing the man’s cum over and over, making herself cum each time she replayed it. Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed. 

“You can do what you want, I guess.” She said to the man still on top of her. 

*****

Since Weiss and Yang were out in the middle of the street when the two men approached them, they had to find somewhere else where they could all properly fuck. 

“I think there’s a space between a couple of houses over there we could go to.” Yang’s partner said, pointing to the area he was talking about. 

“Yeah, that seems like a good idea.” Yang said in agreement. 

“No, I don’t like that spot. It’s too dark. It’ll be impossible to record good footage there.” Weiss said. 

“Damn, she’s right.” Yang said as she started searching for another place to fuck. 

It took Weiss another minute but finally found a place she liked. “How about there?” She suggested, pointing to a brightly-lit bus stop. 

“Are you crazy!?” Yang asked, “People will definitely see us there. There has to be somewhere else we can go.” 

“It’s perfect, what are you talking about? It’s perfectly lit to capture excellent videos for our girlfriends. Plus, we can fuck against the glass of the shelter.” Weiss explained. 

“I don’t know…” Yang said, still feeling apprehensive. 

Weiss shrugged her shoulders, “It’s fine. We can choose somewhere else if you want. You just have to admit that I’m way better at sex than you.” 

“You know what!? Fine! Let’s go and fuck in that bus shelter!” Yang shouted angrily. “There’s no fucking way I’m gonna let you win this.” 

“That’s better. Now, let’s head over there. Shall we?” Weiss said. 

“Oh, please. After you, I  _ insist _ .” Yang said, stepping aside for Weiss and her partner. 

“Why thank you, Yang. That’s very thoughtful of you.” Weiss said as she walked past Yang. 

“I figured it was the least I could do, seeing as how I’m about to fucking destroy you in this competition!” Yang said smugly. 

Weiss stopped in her tracks and balled her hands into a fist, holding back the urge to punch Yang. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Yang. We’re just out here doing something nice for our girlfriends. That’s. All.” Weiss said, trying her best to sound nice while holding back her anger. 

“You girls keep mentioning your girlfriends. Are they like, just your friends or are you two dating girls and sending them videos of you fucking other men?” Weiss’ partner asked. 

“How about, you mind your own goddamn business and just fuck us and film it. Okay?” Weiss said as they finally reached the bus stop. 

“O-Okay…” Weiss’ partner said. It looked like he wanted to say more but he dropped the matter entirely. 

Weiss walked inside the bus shelter and braced herself against the back glass pane and spread her legs apart. “You can start fucking my ass whenever.” She said. 

Yang ran into the shelter and braced herself like Weiss, except right beside her and said, “Fuck my ass too!” 

“Hold on, just gotta start up a new video.” Yang’s partner said. 

“Hurry up!” Yang said. 

Her partner fumbled with the scroll and nearly dropped it before he finally managed to hit the record button. 

Weiss giggled as her partner was just about to enter her. “Having a bit of trouble there?” 

“Don’t worry about us!” Yang said, “At least, not until my guy cums first again!” 

Weiss clicked her lips and looked back at her partner and waited for him to start fucking her ass. After a few seconds of sliding the head of his cock up and down Weiss’ body he finally managed to find the correct hole and slowly pushed his cock forward, groaning at the incredible tightness of Weiss’ asshole. 

“Oh fuck! Your ass is so fucking tight! It’s gonna make me cum so fast!” Weiss’ partner moaned. 

“You hear that, Yang? He’s about to cum already!” Weiss said. 

Yang didn’t reply to Weiss. As much as she wanted to beat her, she couldn’t shake her anxiety. This was going to be the first time Yang was going to be fucked in the ass. From what she heard, she knew this was going to be an incredibly painful experience. Especially because she wasn’t going to take it slow. Yang closed her eyes and braced herself for what was about to happen. 

“Ow! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Yang cursed as the long, thick cock pushed its way deep inside of her ass .

Her partner moaned loudly. “Fuck me! I’ve never been in an ass this tight before! What kinda exercises have you been doing, Blondie?” 

“I haven’t - Fuck! Done any exercises, i-it’s just my first time doing anal!” Yang grunted. 

Hearing that prompted the man to fuck Yang harder and faster than he should have. It was at that moment that Yang wished, more than anything, to have her aura be able to protect her asshole because she had never experienced pain like this before. All she could do was bite her lip and hope her man came faster. Yang looked over to Weiss and her partner to see how they were faring. 

They had already developed a good rhythm. The man had his hands latched onto Weiss’ small, perky breasts as he thrusted his cock into her ass over and over again, both of them moaning loudly in the process. 

“I love fucking your ass! It’s so fucking good!” Weiss’ partner moaned, “It’s gonna make me cum! I’m so close!” 

“That’s it! Cum for me! Shoot your big, thick load deep inside of my fucking ass!!!” Weiss moaned. 

“Fuck!” Yang grunted, “You have to cum, like, right now!” 

“I’m trying! Fuck! I’m right there!” Yang’s partner moaned. 

He started to fuck her ass with everything he had. Yang knew her ass was going to be extremely sore for at least the next week but it was going to be well-worth it if she could just beat Weiss. Yang could feel her partner’s cock swelling inside of her twitching and throbbing like crazy. It was about to happen! He was going to cum! 

“That’s it! Pour every last drop inside of me!” Weiss moaned. 

“No way!” Yang said as she darted her gaze over to the other pair. 

The man had his face buried into Weiss’ back and his eyes were screwed shut as he moaned loudly. Weiss was biting her bottom lip and her entire body shuddered. A moment later Yang saw a drop of cum fall onto the ground between their legs and knew that she had lost. 

“Urgh! Fuck!” Yang’s partner grunted as he then came. 

Yang was more annoyed than ever. Not only having lost, but also because of the copious amount of cum that was currently flooding into her asshole. It was a very strange and uncomfortable sensation for her. Once the man had finished cumming, Yang was fairly confident that she would never do anal again if she could help it. 

“Looks like I won!” Weiss exclaimed as she took her scroll back from her partner. 

Yang did the same and argued, “But I made mine cum first from the blowjob! So, technically we’re tied! Plus, you have more experience than me so having lost to me in anything should be, like, double points or something.” 

Weiss shook her head. “No way! At most I’ll give you one for the blowjob. But I still get this one!” 

“In that case,” Yang said, “We’re gonna need a tiebreaker, right?” 

“Yeah, I guess so. How about it fellas? Up for one more round?” Weiss asked the men. 

“Sorry, I’m completely spent.” 

“Same here.” 

With that, the two men dressed themselves and left the bus shelter. 

“Well now what?” Yang asked. 

“Well, let’s send these videos to Ruby and Blake first.” Weiss suggested. 

“Okay, then what?” 

“I guess then… we head downtown for some  _ real _ action.” Weiss said, winking at Yang. 


End file.
